


Worth It

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny Mills awoke to a sore body and the sun blinding her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

She moaned as she felt his long ass fingers descend down her thigh again. It was three thirty in the morning and she had yet to get any proper sleep thanks to him. It was the fourth round of lovemaking and her body was already too sensitive for more. His tongue found her entrance and claimed her again.   
"Mmm...pl-pl-please I can't anymore! It's too soon. Oh!" She whispered feeling her body respond again to his touch. His talented lips not only witty in the office but apparently they were very skilled in bed too. She was so turned on her vision was blurring and then she realized she had tears in her eyes. Damn him, she thought right before she screamed in pleasure and arched her back. 

The next morning...

Jenny Mills awoke to a sore body and the sun blinding her. She rolled over in bed not surprised to be alone. She groaned reaching for her phone to check the time. Six thirty am and she remembered Macey had a field trip that day. He would be back in an hour and so she knew she had at least that much time to sleep.   
Frank Irving was an asshole, she thought affectionately. She pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled onto her stomach hoping the post-sexual exhaustion would dissipate. Her mind replayed the way his tongue had claimed her over and over. He truly knew the meaning of winding a woman up, she learned. He had spent almost a hour eating her out alone and she had turned to putty in his hands...or mouth depending how one looked at it.   
Laughing at that thought, Jenny sighed deeply still feeling him inside her. She was going to be so damn sore when she got up.   
"Totally worth it." She said out loud to herself before pulling Irving's pillow close to her naked body and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
